Meowth
Meowth (''ニャース Nyāsu'' en japonés) es un Pokémon introducido en la primera generación, es un Pokémon tipo normal parecido a una gato y está basado en Maneki-neko (el gato de la suerte). Aparece en Super Smash Bros., pero es eliminado en Super Smash Bros. Melee; sin embargo, vuelve nuevamente en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. En Super Smash Bros. Al salir de la Poké Ball, Meowth se queda en el aire y empieza a lanzar monedas, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, y hacia los lados al mismo tiempo formando una especie de cruz. La dirección de las monedas rota, cambiando de dirección diagonalmente formando una X y luego volviendo a una cruz, y así sucesivamente hasta que Meowth se retira. Galería Meowth SSB.png|Meowth utilizando día de pago en Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En este juego, Meowth solo hace aparición como un trofeo. Como trofeo Meowth ha sido relegado a un papel de trofeo en este juego. Extrañamente, la descripción del trofeo no tiene nada que ver con su comportamiento en la serie Pokémon, sino que hace referencia a una pequeña demostración hecha para probar la capacidad gráfica del Nintendo GameCube, la cual iba a usarse para crear un juego llamado Meowth's Party, pero este fue cancelado. right|90px Español :Meowth :Éste es... el sueño de Meowth: recorrer el mundo, repartir invitaciones entre el resto de Pokémon, insistir para que vengan a la "Gran fiesta de Meowth" y, cuando estén todos apelotonados como sardinas en lata, subirse al escenario con su guitarra, tocar unos acordes, detenerse un instante ¡y luego seguir tocando hasta volverles locos con el mejor concierto de rock de sus vidas! :*''Pokémon ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Meowth :This... is Meowth's dream. Meowth strides all over the globe, scattering invitations to other Pokémon insisting they come to "Meowth's Party." At this wonderful party, guests are packed in like sardines as Meowth climbs up the stage with its faithful guitar. It strikes a chord, pauses, and then rocks their world! :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' 9/98 En'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl Después de su ausencia en ''Melee, Meowth regresa en esta entrega como un ayudante que puede salir de una Poké Ball. En este juego también cuenta con un trofeo además de una pegatina. Como un Pokémon Al salir de las Poké Ball, utiliza Día de pago sobre sus enemigos. La diferencia entre su aparición en Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Brawl es que ahora tendrá un solo personaje como objetivo y solo lanzará un montón de monedas hacia donde esté mirando, este se volteará dependiendo de qué posición se encuentre el personaje objetivo. Cada moneda causará 3% de daño. Como trofeo Español right|90px :MEOWTH :Un Pokémon Gato Araña que no necesita presentación. Le encanta todo lo que reluce, y buena prueba de ello es el medallón que lleva en la frente. Hay muchos Pokémon de apariencia felina, pero MEOWTH es el único que puede usar Día de Pago para obtener monedas al término de batalla. Evoluciona a PERSIAN. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Meowth :A Scratch Cat Pokémon. It's one of the most famous Pokémon and very fond of things that sparkle--the gold medallion on its head could be seen as an indicator of this infatuation. There are many Pokémon that resemble cats, but Meowth is the only one that can use Pay Day to receive coins at the end of battle. It evolves into Persian. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' :*''Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Pegatina Galería Meowth SSBB.png|Meowth en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Meowth usando día de pago SSBB.jpg|Meowth utilizando Día de pago en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U '' En ''Super Smash Bros. para 3DS y para Wii U, Meowth vuelve a aparecer, realizando el movimiento Día de Pago de la misma manera en que lo hizo en el anterior juego. Descripción del trofeo right|90px Meowth :A Meowth, un Pokémon de tipo Normal, le encantan las cosas redondas y brillantes. Sale de noche en busca de tesoros, pero a menudo acaba peleándose con Murkrow por alguno de ellos. Cuidado si te pilla desde atrás con su ataque Día de Pago... ¡Es poderoso y paralizante! :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (10/1999) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Galería Meowth SSB4 (3DS).png|Meowth en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Meowth atacando en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meowth en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Trofeo de Meowth SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Meowth en la versión para 3DS. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, si un oponente está en contacto directo con Meowth, recibirá una gran cantidad de daño y puede recibir un One-hit K.O. cuando desaparezca. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también